danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X
Head The X (head) should be cannon Because X shoots balls and pellets (they are considerd as cannonballs) There looks aren't the same as Xes The downwards thing ( _ - _) is like the pillar for the cannon And the X thingys are not Xes There looks are like this ( \ / ) so they are the cannon holes Note: No voting. Its just between Ivan247 and SR123. SR123 05:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) If we name this head Cannon, then once we got an Cannon that doesn't shoot pellets or balls (e.g. One arrow, needle) the name will be incorrect. Ivan247 05:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. The Dragon was also named Bomber before, but then some user said that there might be Dragons shooting projectiles directly. And now we got one. Ivan247 05:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. SR123 05:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) But me also thing should named X because it look like a cannon. Cannon is kinda weird. X fits better because it looks like X (you will surely wont think is an X, because of the base, but anyway...). Like Ivan247 said, if we get an cannon which dosen't shoots pellets or balls, the name will be incorrect correction: if we get an cannon which dosen't shoot projectiles in a arc (because it could be still cannon if it shoots an one arrow in an arc), but it cannot be named cannon if it is shooted in a straight line. Samuel17 00:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow.It look like the best as a cannon.It look just a X, but it suposed look like a cannon, not a X. Just keep it as X... If there are enough people who oppose, then maybe a vote would be necessary. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 00:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Vote The voting session below is closed. Please do NOT add your vote to the list. Thank you. Cannon I vote for it because it the best look like it.When I view it as first time, it name for me is cannon.Also:Why X?!?If one time, this head Spawn a enemy, this is normal:A Cannon arealdy lauch an human.The poisoner 23:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) X Cannon is kinda weird. X fits better because it looks like X (you will surely wont think is an X, because of the base, but anyway...). Like Ivan247 said, if we get an cannon which dosen't shoots pellets or balls, the name will be incorrect correction: if we get an cannon which dosen't shoot projectiles in a arc (because it could be still cannon if it shoots an one arrow in an arc), but it cannot be named cannon if it is shooted in a straight line. Samuel17 21:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the above votes. And we should name heads by their appearence, not their properties. 23:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) *WHAT THE F-... I just mention the word "vote" and a voting session is started? Whatever... From what I have seen on previous talk pages, the name of the head in question is defined by the physical appearance of the concept. As said above, heads should be named by their appearance, not properties. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 00:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I NOT VOTE FOR X, IS NOT PROPRIERTIES, IS THE LOOK.IT LOOK 1000% A CANNON.CAN NOT OR CANNOT, THEY LOOK LIKE A CANNON.THE X HEAD LOOK LIKE 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000% A CANNON.The poisoner 00:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah yeah yeah, cool story bro. Try to get out of the habit of critisizing other people's stances on names during a voting session. It screws up the whole vote count and looks horrible. What do you hope to gain by yelling at other people who have a different opinion than you? Certainly you don't think that you can change my opinion? Ha! [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 01:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) We have kept it as X for so long and no objections...Why change it? It works just as well as cannon, so why confuse people and change it? (Lazro 00:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC)) The voting session above is closed. Please do NOT add your vote to the list. Thank you.